The princess of Beal
by Anastasiafur
Summary: "My words may not impress you but my actions will" A princess who has skills in jiu-jitsu is exiled from Beal and seeks refuge in NYC. independent and considered a stuck up b*tch, how will she cope with having to work and live with the overgrown turtles? Will she let her guard down and be nice so they could help save her home land or will the turtles never understand her? leoXoc
1. Chapter 1

_The tale of the princess of Beal is for the girl who fights for what is right,_

_For the girl who doesn't need a man to know she is worth more than gold_

_For the girl who doesn't need a prince in shining armour to save the day._

_For the girl who is independent and is proud._

_Tick Tock_

Don sighed deeply as he looked over at the clock in their small grey kitchen

_6:30pm_

He sighed even more deeply. He really didn't want to have to look at the laptop anymore, he was sick of dealing with bandwidth and electromagnetic fields, his eyes and back was hurting.

_There is nothing to do…._

He needed to get out. He needed fresh air; he needed to kick some ones butt.

He tapped his green fingers on the laptop waiting for something to excite him. His Purple mask sagged when he frowned.

_I need excitement! Maybe I need to talk to new people…._

He leaned back in his soft seat looking back at the clock.

_If I don't find anything to do I'm going to scream_

_Tick Tock_

Mike was in the sewers, racing his brother Raph on their skateboards. It was dark, and barely visible.

The thick air smelt of sewrage moved quickly past their bodies as they raced down the concrete turning corners hastily and avoiding sewer rats.

"EAT DUST BRO!" shouted Mike as he zoomed ahead laughing his annoying high pitched laugh

Raph growled quickly glancing at his watch

_6:30pm_

_Why did I agree to this?_

He looked backup and chased after his brother who wasn't too far ahead trying to keep his balance.

_Tick Tock_

In the dojo Leo concentrated on his breathing,

_Through the nose, out the mouth _

He opened one eye while meditating; he looked at the clock hanging in the room.

_6:30pm_

He moaned a little as he closed his eye again not being able to concentrate again but only think of how his father was in the land Beal, a part of a different dimension that the turtles always were told to avoid on their missions. It was seen as the middle ages of earth as Sensei Splinter would describe it.

_That land is dangerous for those not a part of their citizenship_

His father had always told them on how corrupt the royal system was, the public of Beal were forced to agree with all the inconsiderate rules that they had. Rules included sending one son to war at a young of 5 years old so that they could be trained. Rules on food prices made it extremely hard for families to eat and survive.

Father once explained that they had microchips they called systems inserted into their brains. They could look at a stranger and know everything about them in an instant. Don longed to know about this microchip.

Leo chuckled at the thought before he frowned

_Poor father, I hope he is okay._

He looked back at the clock and it read _6:30pm_

_Time won't move fast enough_

_Tick Tock_

The forest of Beal was quiet, only the noise of a prince and a princess could be heard. Their feet were quick, their hearts beating out of control. It was cold and it freshly rained.

The princess was out front running down the hill, avoiding stepping on rocks or twigs for her bare feet's sake. The prince was behind her, tracking her every move to catch up to her.

"Anna!" cried out Prince Joel as he chased the princess through the forest "Stop! Anna please!"

Anna ignored him and pressed on running. She ducked and jumped over logs and dodged trees. Her throat hurt and closed up. The dying logs were endless and she was getting tired from jumping over them.

_Don't cry, oh god Anna just don't cry. Keep moving._

Her dress was weighing her down, something that every princess had to deal with. Her long purple thick puffy dress soaked up the dew of the forest. It was wet and so _cold_.

She didn't have time to ponder that thought. She needed to keep moving, she needed to get away for her life.

She was trained not to feel the cold; she was trained not to complain _ever_

_Oh God Anna, stop thinking, just keep running- Don't stop running_

She sprinted trying to keep her dress from getting caught on trees or from her own feet.

The forest was thick, really thick and it made it hard for Anna to run away. The endless pausing trying to rip her dress from the grasp of the branches and having to jump over logs

"Princess please!" Prince Joel barked again "I'm not going to hurt you!"

The princess ignored him; a tear trickled down her sweaty face. Her long brown hair, no longer in place, Curly and messy now getting tangled. Her brown hair past her waist and since it had gone out of its plat, it began to get tangled amongst the forest branches.

_Trust no one Anna, especially family…. Just keep running Anna, don't stop, please don't stop _Her brain kept screaming

"Anna, I can help you!"

_Oh god, where do I go now? How do I hide? Will anyone hide me? Do I have to leave Beal? Where do I go?_

"Anna! I can help you get away! You know better then that I will turn you in!"

The princess slowed down, he was right…. Joel was the only person she could trust anymore in this land. The princess stopped and heaved for breath, she took a stance of defence as he met her… Something that Joel had taught her "You're not with them are you?"

Joel stood there heaving as well. He knelt down and wiped the sweat from his face. They looked the same; they had the same eyes and hair colour. Although Joel stood 2 feet taller than her and was much more built for battle then she could ever be. They were visibly related.

"Anna please, you kidding me?" he shouted at her "I thought you knew better than that"

Anna stood up properly and rushed over to Joel "Joel, please. Where can I hide?" she begged him

He pulled her to face the direction he was pointing at west.

_That's even more forest _Her brain complained

"That way, get to the city" he muttered pulling a cloak out of his bag "Cover up, the woman of the city cannot show flesh" he muttered helping her put it on her

_Oh my god, they will find me, they will kill me._

She heaved and looked around, the cloak was heavy on her face. She was suffocating with it on but she knew it was the only way

_This is so real, I really must run for my life_

He also took out tweezers "They are going to track you" he said as he fiddled with them to get grip

_Shit, there is no escaping_ her mind screamed at her

Anna nodded furiously "Joel, what am I going to do about that?" she whispered furiously slipping the last of the cloak on

"Don't blink" he murmured leaning into her eye with the tweezers

She pulled away "Do you know what you're doing?" she questioned

"It's either that or-"

She whimpered "Okay, just don't make me blind" as she stepped closer to him

"I can only turn off your GPS, I cannot turn the whole system off" he muttered "They won't tack you now"

"That's okay" she expressed her gratitude to him

_I'd be lost without the rest of the system anyway_

He dug into the socket of her eye carefully, removing a machine the size of a grain of sand.

"Lucky you still have all of your system" she muttered "It's so small, how did you find it?" she muttered ignoring the pain blinking away the tears

"I got my system updated" he muttered squishing the machine and letting it fall to the forest floor "It can track metal material"

She nodded slowly and looked at what her puffy, long, purple dress "How am I supposed to get anywhere in this outfit"

He chuckled and bent down with a knife and began to cut up her dress "This might make it easier for you"

Her dress fell into pieces and was left with her undergarment dress "I'll fit right in with the public women" she groaned eyeing her old dress that laid in ruins

"I guess your right" Joel frowned and stood up "I'm sorry about father"

Anna looked away "Joel-" trying not to tear up

"No, it shouldn't be this way" he muttered "You shouldn't have to run away" he whispered running his hand down her face

Anna gasped a little, men in royalty _never_ touched royal women.

Anna's cold and pale face was instantly warmed by the touch of her brother hand

She longed for it, she loved it.

_I'll miss him the most, will I ever see him again?_

"Brother…." She mumbled and she hugged him tightly feeling his warmth against her cold wet body

Her brother Joel surprised by the touch, hugged her back. He smelt her hair; it smelt of wood and rain… He was going to miss her and worry about her terribly

It was their first hug…. And maybe their last

"Remember everything I taught you" he whispered furiously into her ear as they hugged

"Always!" she exclaimed as she regretfully pulled away "Joel, I will never forget-"

"Here, take this" he placed the sword carrier in her hands "You'll need it more then me"

She quickly took out the sword and awed, as a princess she never got a sword…. She got jewellery instead.

Anna nodded "Thankyou Joel, I'll take care of it. Until we meet again" she whispered and placed it over her shoulder

Joel nodded and held her shoulders "Promise me, you'll fight and won't try and hide" he muttered "Use everything I taught you"

She nodded Joel "Joel, please. I can take care of myself. You've taught me everything I must know" she lied to him

_Where shall I go? What shall I do?_

He nodded and stared into her brown frantic eyes "Be careful" grabbing her shoulders and shaking her gently

"You too, they'll know you helped me" she grabbed his broad strong shoulders too

"I'll tell them I tried to kill you but you got away"

She nodded again and stared into his brown eyes looking for hope.

Joel looked up through the woods, his faced dropped immediately "Their coming! Their tracking me- Run Anna! Run!" shouted Joel

Anna took one more glance at her brother and ran off, this time it was easier, her dress laid in pieces on the ground where her brother once stood.

_West!_ Her brain screamed _WEST!_

She jumped over logs and slid under others that had fallen. She was now light again, she was able to move faster than before.

Lucky, being a princess she was trained to be quick on her feet, she was never allowed to be late for anything.

She felt dizzy, not having her GPS, not knowing which was she was going.

She could see a little town up ahead, little shacks of homes covered every inch… It smelt so bad. She looked back and she could see the officers in their red and blue uniforms chase her, swords out, ready to attack her.

Her heart sank further, seeing their emotions of hate and anger on their faces… out to kill the woman they sought to protect.

_**Danger ahead princess**_ the system inserted in her brain told her as she looked at the common people trying to move through the crowded streets

Lucky for Princesses, they are taught to blend in… never stand out next to the royal men.

She could see people, _a lot _of people up ahead _**Princess, danger up ahead**_

_Just blend in, just blend in!_

She slipped into the crowd trying to make her way through it without making a scene. The people came in all shapes and sizes, colours and different amounts of limbs. There was a mix of alien creatures and humans. She looked around for a moment trying to comprehend what was happening.

_My god, I've being living under a rock…_

She ignored those thoughts, she ignored her fear.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted the officials as they tried to make their way through the crowd "MOVE OR I'LL KILL YOU"

She gasped as she reached the end of the crowd not knowing which way to run.

_Princesses are also taught how to make the right decisions _

She saw more houses and people to one side and the portal station on the other. _**Portal station to your left, if you wish to book in a portal transporter. Estimated time of departure in 3 hours**_

_I can't wait that long, oh god I'm going to have to jump into a random one._

She looked around and waited for one to open so no one would notice her.

She ran towards a portal and slid into one of the portals. She looked back as the officials looked frantically to know which was she went. The doors closed and she knew she was safe.

She sighed as she looked over to whom she shared the portal with before she gasped again.

It was a rat, a huge rat.

The portal was the shape of a small ball, this particular common people portal transporter compared to the ones she had being in as a royal was _tiny_. He was seated on the other side and was staring at her with suspicion. She looked back outside and noticed that the guards had gone.

He nodded in her direction "Running from the law?" he asked leaning on his walking stick

_He was old, and he seemed frail…_

_**FRIEND **_her system told her _**Unknown birth, address, nationality….**_

Anna looked back to the town, but saw nothing…. Only darkness.

She jumped back from the window and sat down in a seat

The rat laughed "Relax child, never travelled through portals before?"

_I never go to look out a window of a portal transporter before. I had servants who could do that for me._

She looked back at the oversized rat and looked back into the darkness. She fixed her undergarments up trying to make herself look presentable…. Wasn't going to happen for her.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders, something a princess should never do.

_Princess…. Hmph, I cannot be considered a princess anymore_

She looked back at the rat who was staring at her

"What are you?" she hissed at him

"What are you?" her retorted "And why are you running from people?"

Anna looked away "None of your business!" she exclaimed

"Well, you are in my portal"

She looked back outside the window, running a hand through her hands. She couldn't do so without running into knots. She pulled her long hair to her chest and tried to put it up in a bun. Her hair was so long and thick, it wouldn't stay.

She sighed deeply. If this had happened while she was at home, firstly, she'd get beaten for being so dirty. Then the servants would fix it up for her.

She looked at her feet and looked at him "Yes I am in trouble with the law" she muttered "But that is all I am telling you" she muttered as she pulled off the cloak and Shaw revealing her dirty face.

"I understand" he muttered looking at what she was wearing and her face "Princess"

She looked at him "How dare you address me that way!" she shouted sitting upright "I am no princess anymore, I am an outlaw" she listened to the words that rolled off her tongue

_Outlaw, a criminal_

The rat nodded "I saw the warrant for your death this morning, for treason"

"this is ludicrous" she moaned, her head in her hand "I have done nothing to upset the kingdom"

The rat nodded again "I understand the kingdom of Beal was not very fair with their rules" he began to say "That's why I like avoiding the place"

"That's why I'm running from there" she shrilled

They sat in silence. She looked at the oversized rat again "Why were you even in Beal?"

"I had to meet up with a friend" he said softly

"Oh" she whispered back

She started playing with her hair again

"Where exactly are you headed?" she muttered to him

"New York"

"Oh?" she asked trying to remember her studies from other dimension years ago

"Earth"

"Oh" she whispered "I've never being there before"

"You'll love it" he smiled at her

She nodded looking out into the darkness again. Fear crept into her

_What happens to me now?_

"Do you know anyone there?"

She shook her head "No" her heart beginning to race

The rat nodded again "Do you need a place to stay?"

"No" she muttered again looking outside the window

"You won't find anyone else though, who would be willing to help you"

She looked at the rat "You have a kind offer, but this dilemma… I should take care of it on my own. And besides, I am a princess. No one ever hurts the princess"

"You'd be surprised your majesty"

She smiled a little and sighed before examining her situation again

"If you do ever get into trouble, my sons are always patrolling the streets of the night" he began to say "They are the night watchers"

"There are more of you?" she gasped

"They are my sons; they look entirely different yet are the same. Ask for Leonardo" he said

She nodded "Thankyou but I assure you, I do not need your help" she stuck her head in the air

"Princess, you can let your guard down"

Anna looked back outside and saw men in cloaks surrounding the other side of the dark

"Do remember, the four sons of mine, remember Leonardo?"  
She nodded as she focused on the outside "Thankyou" she muttered planning her next move


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold and dark…. _All the time._

It had being a week since she first go to earth, she thought it would be easier than this.

Hiding in the sewers, probably didn't make it any easier on her.

The stench made her violently sick on the first few nights… as well as it being a mixture of hunger and dehydration.

Her head ached and her system was on over time. Every material she looked at screeched at her to keep away from it.

Her dress was in ruins. It smelt bad and probably made her even sicker.

She had lost a lot of weight; the dress wouldn't even stay on her anymore. She looked sickly; she avoided her reflection at all cost.

She was losing muscle mass, she was becoming the petite, weak girl she despised.

She'd watch from the sewers what the surface world was like. Busy during the day, dangerous during night.

She saw and could hear fighting, screaming and crying throughout the nights. It made her uneasy… She really didn't want to have to go to the surface world ever.

_I can't live in the sewers for the rest of my life… I'll die of dehydration and illness. Maybe I could find someone to help me._

She looked out again at night and smiled at a small teddy bear sitting on the road next to her. She grabbed it and hugged it before she sat back down and burst into tears.

_Why am I so scared to venture out onto Earth? I escaped Beal! I could do anything surely!_

And by the next night, she had worked up the courage to go to the surface world. She brought her sword and wore a mask made from her dress. She wrapped her cloak around herself. She climbed up out of the sewers and she ran. She didn't know why she was running or where she was running. She just needed to get away from the smell.

She ran past tall buildings and lights powered by magic. She ran past stray small animals and humans sleeping along the street. Her heart was pounding. She had become weak.

She ran into a forest area and slowed down.

Her sensitive hearing picked up trickling water.

Her body heathed and screamed for water.

She ran towards the noise. She stopped when she saw it was a manmade fountain.

She smiled relieved before she dived in.

The water rushed through her hair and face. She felt fresh in seconds and cleaner by the minute.

The feeling of cleansiness was overwhelming, she had being put in a better mood within seconds.

She sat up and scrubbed away the dirt on her legs and arms, then washing her face also scrubbing.

_I can't do this for the rest of my life, hiding and cleaning myself in recycled cold water._

She jumped out of the water reluctantly and made her way back to the sewers. She looked back at the manmade fountain and chuckled because the water was extremely dirty now.

_Oh well, not my problem_

She began to walk back quickly, avoiding everyone and thing at all cost. Her dress clung to her bony body. And she was extremely _cold _now. She looked around herself and saw she wasn't being followed.

She felt the presence of someone, something that she was taught from a young age to know if being stalked.

_Bullshit, no one's there_

She went into attack mode.

She heard running from behind her. She turned around just in time to block a punch to the face. She punched them in the stomach before kicking them to the ground.

_What the hell?_

The attacker was a ninja, dressed in black. She knelt down to get a closer look, when another ninja in black attacked. He had a sword this time and grabbed her by the neck. She elbowed him in the stomach before kneeing him in his genitals before he also fell the ground.

_I better run, they know who I am._

Then, as if out of nowhere…. A dozen ninjas in black attacked her. She drew out her sword and began defending herself, thinking of a strategy to escape.

Her sword was heavy; she was hungry, tired and so thirsty.

She groaned as she slashed them with her sword

_I need to invest in a smaller sword._

She couldn't get them all, as much as she wishes she could try.

She ran from them, hoping they wouldn't follow. The ground was cold and there was glass everywhere.

She ran across it, trying to get to a sewer

"Hey!" shouted a man with a goofy laugh "Foot Ninja's running after something!"

But she kept her forward, trying to get away.

She then heard metal clash with metal.

She looked back and they had stopped to attack the foreign people.

Anna then slipped into the sewer.

She moved as far away as she could from the opening and fell to her knees in pain cradling her sliced up feet.

_Don't cry_

She moaned instead and began picking out the glass, her feet were bleeding. Her feet were burning.

_I need help…._


	3. Chapter 3

She wrapped her feet in cloths of her undergarment dress. She stayed hidden for a few days, waiting for her feet to heal.

_They didn't_.

If anything, they got worst… No amount of washing helped them look less gross. She didn't know where she could find plants to heal them, better yet she knew of none.

That wasn't the worst thing going for her though,

There was no _food_. In Beal, at the click of her fingers… foods of any sort were at her feet. It was a different story in New York.

She ate from bins surrounding the sewer she was hiding in. She was furious, why had things turned out this way?

_I wish I was in Beal. Earth is so cruel, how dare they let it get like this? Full of violence at night. It truly is disgusting._

She sat back and leaned on the wall of the sewer, hungry, dehydrated and injured. She knew her time was nearly up

_Why was I ever exiled from Beal? Why would my father hate me so much?_

She moaned a little when her foot stung. She grabbed it and rubbed it.

_I miss the sun, I miss the breeze… I can't live in the sewers for the rest of my life…._

She slowly got up and stumbled over to the sewer opening and saw the sun set.

_Maybe, I could go out there… Grab a few things…_

She smiled at her new idea

_Who cares if I die out there? I'm going to die in here anyway._

She limped out to the dark night, limping through the streets. She stopped at a clothes store. She used her system to unlock the door before she entered the silent store.

She walked in and grabbed a pair of shoes gently.

_This will surely help my feet._

She sat down and put them on and she moaned in relief. It was soft against her mending feet.

She looked around and found leggings?

_Only men where those, why do they come in the form of womens shape?_

She didn't care, she would be quick in those. She would be able to _fight_

She smiled before she giggled slightly.

She could fight! She could fight the evil of this city! Instead of having to spend all day everyday inside that sewer, it would give her an excuse to get food or go wash.

She took 5 pairs and took 8 pairs or long sleeve shirts before she left the store, feeling like she could run home her feet were in such a happy place.

She knew things would get better from here

**Back in the Hamato home**

They sat around the kitchen table, describing how there day was. Leo and Don were discussing new tactics they could use to get better reception for the television while Mikey was playing with his food. Raph was absent from the table as he was not feeling well, relief to his brothers who were happy not to see his face due to him, complaining all day about feeling unwell.

"I wonder what the foot were chasing the other night!" exclaimed Mikey suddenly disturbing their conversation

Don shrugged "Who cares? The foot are pathetic anyway" he shrugged rather annoyed as Leo and himself were about to create the best way to get better reception

Leo shrugged as well "I guess we should probably keep a better eye on them. They might be up to something"

Mikey shrugged to and went to scoff his food down.

The two brothers looked at each other before rolling there eyes and continuing with their conversation.

Don looked at Leo and smiled a little.

_My brother works so hard for this family_

He watched as Leo began explaining the different ideas he had

_I hope he finds happiness, i hope he finds something he cherishes besides us_

**Anastasia POV**

A week later, after training vigorously in the sewers to get back to her fitness and strength she once was. She knew that it was time for a change in the city called New York.

She had began running in the sewer regaining her speed and also began using a rope to skip rope to regain her muscles in her legs. She was eating more properly now, she was quick getting into food places and grabbing food. Although never like the food in Beal, it was much better then what she would eat before.

She wrapped her feet up several times in bandages before sliding on her brand new sport shoes.

She went to the surface again. This time to seek revenge on those foot ninjas. The ones who had caused her pain and fear.

_I am never supposed to be scared._

Her hair was in a bun. She fixed her mask so it sat properly. Her outfit although made her look sickly thin, made her quick and fast. She had put a protective metal across her chest, like a breast plate. Her whole outfit was black, so she could blend in with the night.

She also put the same shields over her knees and elbows. She was ready, ready revenge.

It had being a month since she first got to Earth, so she was so excited not to have to wonder the sewers for sleep anymore. She knew she would be safe. No one would mess with her after tonight, she hoped anyway.

She got to the surface and breathed in the fresh air before she began to climb up to one of the buildings roofs. At first it was a struggle, but the week of training, although not much. did help her get to the top

Once she got there she looked around and sighed, it was a beautiful place, her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that night**

Her night had being going too perfectly, she had ran into the foot and now her fight was beginning with them.

The foot noticed she had no fear, they also noticed she was mighty pissed off as well.

She had hit one of the foot ninja across the face "Just because I was once of royalty-" she hissed as the Foot ninja stood back for a moment while the rest closed in on her.

The head of this particular foot of clan snickered "There is quite a bounty on your head princess-" he hissed back as he as well took out his sword

Anna took out her sword and slashed his chest in a matter of seconds making the man moan and fall to the ground "I AM NO PRINCESS!" She screeched

The other ninjas took out there swords and Anna rolled her eyes "Let me have it, I've being couped up all week. I have energy to burn!" she yelled egging them on

She began fighting them with everything she had. They fell in front of her moaning and moving away. She began panting and she was sweating like crazy.

_All that exercise really hasn't helped too much. I need to get fit again._

There were 15 of them she counted with her system. Her heart dropped for a moment

_Could I really defeat all of these ninjas?_

She noticed in the corner of her eyes large green people?

_I thought Earth was made up of humans…._

She slayed the last foot ninja in front of the green people. She turned to face them, blowing a strand of her long, brown hair out of her face. Her breathing slowly calmed down. The sweat on her face trickled down her cheeks from under her mask that covered her eyes.

There were three large turtles… tortoises? _Whatever._

She studied them, they had weapons? And they wore masks, all of different colours… Blue, orange and red…

She studied each one **_Unknown_** her system told her, **_Enemy _**It screamed.

She didn't know what to believe, if they wanted to attack… they would have by now… Unless…

_How much more could I handle of this?_

They looked at her, not knowing what to think.

_She's fit, I can see her lean muscles through her tight outfit _raph thought _and she slays foot ninjas, and she looks hot. This is going to be a good night!_

There was a good 25 metres between them. Anna was on one side, right against the edge of the roof.

She looked at them curiously.

_I thought New York was made up of humans…_

"Friend or foe?" Leo exclaimed across the roof

"Neither" she answered before she turned around to jump.

She stood back assessing the situation. It was a _long _fall down. She turned around and was looking straight into the eyes of the blue masked Turtle causing Anna to assume attack position "You don't want to do this you freak"

_Just because I'm a princess, you really think I'm not strong enough?_

"Hmph" he grunted as he took out his sword and dropped it to the floor "I'm not going to fight you"

She laughed a high pitch laughed "Don't lie to me" she snorted putting a hand on her hip "Everyone always does around here"

Leo tried to look beyond her black mask, trying to get a sense of what type of human she was, good or bad? He couldn't tell

_She works alone _was all he could come up with _She doesn't need the help of other humans…_

Leo laughed back "We're different" he hissed back "How long have you being in this area for?" He said edging closer to her

"2 months" she retorted "What's it to you?" she said as she began to walk to the right of him, avoiding falling to her death. She was met by 2 other turtles with their hands on their hips "You ain't going nowhere missy" the red masked turtle retorted

The red masked turtle looked her up and down

_Oh god, she's hotter up closer. Her legs go on forever in those leggings and that outfit hugs her in all the right places. Shame that I can't see her face though…._

She smirked "Cute, three overgrown turtles" she nodded looking them up and down "Did your owner overfeed you or something?" she questioned

"Listen girl" the blue masked turtle looked at her stepping in front of her "We are the wrong people to mess with"

He tried to intimidate her to do what he said but she felt no fear.

She sighed "I can say the same" and she shrugged "Now excuse, I must be on my way" she yawned

The red masked turtle stopped her from moving with his sword "You're going to answer our questions"

She looked at the sword _Hmmm, can I take this further?_

"Consider it, getting to know the enemy!" exclaimed the Orange masked turtle he smiled

All three of them looked at him with question before facing the situation again.

"Shoot" she muttered "Make it quick" she looked at her watch

"Where you from?" asked the orange turtle "I've never seen you around here before"

"From the land of Beal" she muttered "Next?"

"Your name?" the Blue masked turtle stated

"That's too personal" she muttered "Why am I standing here answering your questions, if we are obviously against the same enemy?"

"You're going to have to answer it" muttered the red masked oversized turtle as he held the sword now to her neck

She felt the sword pressed against her neck and she stared into the red masked turtles eyes "I dare you" she muttered

He smirked a little "Watch me"

_Why do I feel like I'm getting dejavu?_

Then it dawned on her, the conversation she had with the oversized rat all those weeks ago.

_Maybe this could get me out of this mess? What was that turtle's name again…. Leonardo?_

She looked at the 3 turtles "Which one of you is Leonardo?" she asked

They all looked puzzled at each other "Why do you ask?"

She thought for a moment, trying to make an excuse

"I have an important message for Leonardo" she lied through her teeth "It's urgent"

"What is it?" asked the blue masked turtle

_Ah that's Leonardo_

"I must see you sensei, he is in grave danger"

They looked at each other "Give us a second" replied the turtle in the blue mask as they moved to talk away from her.

_My opportunity_

She began running then jumped from the roof. _Shit, I hope I don't break my legs. _

She fell through the air quickly, her tight outfit making it harder to slow down.

She fell into the dumpster below. She jumped out and ran through the alleyway.

She could hear the footsteps of the oversized turtles behind her

"Stop!" they shouted as they closed in on her.

She ran out onto the street. And bright lights blinded her.

A truck of some sort stopped in front of her shocking her for a second before she ran around it.

She was met by another oversized turtle with a purple mask which had grabbed her by the neck and put a sword to her neck.

"Why are you running from my brothers?" he hissed into his ear

She elbowed him and slipped from his grip before roundhouse kicking him to the floor.

By that point she was surrounded by the 3 other overgrown turtles

She assumed attack position "Honestly? All because you want to know my name?-"

"Your identity" the Blue masked turtle cut in "And how you know my name"

She snickered as she stood up properly "Your father helped me escape Beal a few months ago" she muttered "He said if I ran into trouble, to find one called Leonardo"

They looked at each other "Our father has never mentioned you" the red masked turtle spoke

"Good" she replied "Since as you can tell by the mask, I'm trying to hide" she said sarcastically

"Don't be a smart ass to us" Leonardo stepped forward "You shouldn't start anything"

She smiled at the turtles "I'm terribly sorry" she sighed "I didn't realise I had to obey the rules of animals"

The orange turtle snickered "Well in this area, we are at the top of the food chain"

Anna nodded "Whatever, listen I got to go" she replied walking away helping up the purple masked turtle "Nice to meet you"

They stepped infront of her "I'm sure Master Splinter would love to see you"

"A threat?" she laughed "Your turtles-"

The blue masked turtle grabbed her wrist and she quickly kicked him to the ground "I can walk myself there" she spat and the turtle moaned

"There's no need for violence" The one in purple piped up

She snickered "Just asserting my authority"

"Pffftt!" shouted the one in red "You and authority?! Who would listen to such a bit-"

"Don't finish that sentence" the blue one muttered

_He's in charge_ was all she could muster

She rolled her eyes "What happens if I don't want to go?"

"We'll probably annoy the crap out of you until you do"

She groaned _I've completed my goal for the night anyway._

"Well, I would like to see him. I must thank him for helping me" she shrugged "Lead the way" she gestured out to them

The brothers looked at each other for a moment, all with a similar thought.

_What the hell had they gotten themselves into?_

Leo could only think _That was easier then expected._


	5. Chapter 5

**It's being a while, enjoy~~**

* * *

They walked until they reached a small sewer opening in a lonely dark alley way.

She looked around for a moment before she watched the overgrown turtles jump into the hole

The one in the blue mask… Leonardo signalled for her to jump in next.

She peered into it slowly and Leonardo chuckled slightly "Don't worry, there's some one who will catch you inside"

She rolled her eyes "I do not need your help" she looked back to the hole "Move out of my way! I can do this myself!" Before she jumped into the hole landing on her feet.

She stood up and looked around. Her system had automatically turned night vision on.

"Which way?" she asked as the last turtle joined them

The one in red snickered "You can't see can you?"

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder from where she was standing "You underestimate my abilities"

He grumbled under his breath before they continued walking down the sewers

The one in orange began walking with Anna; he looked her in the eye trying to understand what she thought of the sewers.

Anna had her pokerfaced on, the one she used regularly back at Beal. No one liked and angry or upset princess.

The whole walk back to their home was awfully quiet. The tension between all of them was really strong. Leonardo was afraid something was going to happen, that she really wasn't who she said she was.

They reached the opening of their home. The door was shut with multiple locks. Leo was about to open them before he looked at the girl.

"Do you mind turning around?"

She chuckled "You're not the only one who has the luxury to live in a sewer. It's not like I am going to steal the place" she rolled her eyes and turned away

Leo rolled his eyes and opened the door.

They entered the room and watched as Splinter made his way over to his sons.

Anna stepped in, which surprised Splinter.

"Your majesty" the rat knelt down in front of her

She rolled her eyes and leant her hand to help him up "None of this nonsense please" she replied as she helped him up

The turtles stared at each other "Princess? Honestly?" the red masked turtle snickered

She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms.

The orange masked turtle knelt down and kissed at her feet "Oh princess! I am so grateful to be in your presence"

Anna kicked him back onto his back "There is no need for that" she hissed

The three other turtles chuckled as the orange masked turtle got back to his feet and hang his head in shame

"I am no princess anymore" she replied to the Rat "You were right, doing it alone is difficult" she replied hanging her head

"Why aren't you a princess anymore?" Leonardo asked moving forward

The princess glared at Leonardo "Events happened, now my father wants my death" she replied

"Your father wants you dead? Dude that's harsh" the orange masked turtle exclaimed "Dude, if sensei was to kill us-"

The purple masked turtle punched his brothers shoulder "Not helpful" he whispered furiously into his ear

"No it isn't" hissed Anna "But yes, it is harsh"

"My sons, we must understand that…. Anastasia is innocent" The rat told the others

Anna looked at the Rat "Now that you have told them my identity, please reveal yours?" she asked him

"I am splinter, Sensei Splinter"

An 'O' shape appeared on her face before she knelt in front of him "Sensei Splinter, my deepest apologies" she knelt down "My family, the respect they have for you, please do not let my pathetic attitude ruin your relationship with them. They never told me you took form not of a human"

"None of this" he muttered taking her hand and making her stand "Having you in my home is the greatest pleasure"

She snickered a little and looked around the sewer they had turned into a home.

"It may not seem like a home but my sons and I do-"

"No" she replied "No, this is better than my quarters at the moment" she whispered

She looked at the turtles "You must consider yourself extremely grateful" she began "Your father is a good family friend of my family. He has earnt the respect of the king"

They nodded and agreed within their own hearts and Splinter smiled at his new friend

"We do, thankyou Anastasia" replied Leonardo going out to shake her hand "I am Leonardo, well you already know that" he said sheepishly "It is an honour"

She stood back and looked at his hand, then back to Leo. She chuckled "So I have being told but thankyou" she looked around to the clock "I must be going, it's nearly sun rise" she began to back out of the room

"Where do you plan to go?" asked the purple masked turtle asked

She shrugged "A princess knows good places to hide when one wants to relax"

She turned back to face her way out and sensei exclaimed "I wish to speak to you before you leave"

She nodded. She turned back to the others "Thank you for not hurting me before turtles" she started "Although I still could have killed you all"

The red masked turtle snickered "Yeah right" he spat back "You're a princess, we are ninjas, nuff said"

She rolled her eyes before walking out with Sensei

Sensei closed the door and Anna sighed "Your sons, they are very talented and skilled"

Sensei chuckled "Yes, well look at whom raised them"

She smiled slightly "Was there something you wanted to discuss?"

Sensei grabbed her hand. Anna freaked out for a moment, _the whole touching other people thing_ stilled freaked her out.

"It is quite dangerous out there"

She nodded "I know, I haven't slept properly in a long time" _Years… _"I am so tired and in pain" she replied "But, they should soon forget about me" she looked away

"Do you have friends here yet?"

She shook her head "No, I'll be fine"

He clapsed his hand over both her hands "You shall stay in my home with my sons"

_Live with common people- animals? It could not work._

"You have a kind offer but I must refuse"

Sensei shook his head "You are staying with us"

She shook her head "Sensei Splinter, I cannot stay with you. It is not safe"

"You even said yourself that my sons are talented and skilled. I believe you will be quite safe and comfortable here"

She sighed blowing the strand of hair out of her face "No, I refuse" she said getting up

_I have to get out of here before I say yes_

"Please consider this offer princess, you will be able to sleep"

She turned around and glared at the Rat "How dare you call me Princess!" she bellowed "I am no princess!"

Leo at that moment had walked into the room and jumped infront of Sensei Splinter "Don't you dare shout at him that way"

She glared back "How dare you tell me what to do I'm a-"

"What are you? A princess?" asked Leo getting in her face

She stood back a bit "Even so, I should never ever be called princess again" she hissed "You don't know who is listening!" she shouted "Why would I take orders from a- a Turtle anyway?"

Sensei stepped back, looking at how this may unfold

Leo took out a sword "What are you trying to say?"

"You are a turtle" she smirked "You are not even supposed to talk let alone hold a sword, cute though" she replied smiling, no fear in her eyes

Leo stared into her brown eyes, waiting for fear to be visible

"I challenge you" he exclaimed standing upright

She snickered "You saw me fight before-"

"No, I want to fight you"

She hummed to herself and laughed "Oh dear, I've being fighting all night. I need rest before I even try to fight again"

"so your saying I'd be tough to fight? Even though I am a turtle?" he snickered

She glared at him. She fixed her mask.

"What's in it for me?" she asked trying to fix her hair and put it in a bun

"I'll make sure you have food for a week"

Her mouth wanted to drool, she'd being surviving on scraps from bins. That offer was to good

"Hmmm, and you?" she asked

"You take off your mask and you stay and live with us" he replied "My father wants you to be safe since you are innocent. He won't sleep knowing your all alone"

She looked over to the Rat and he shook his head gently

"fine" she muttered taking her own sword out "I accept your offer"

"Good" he muttered as he assumed attack position

"May the best… thing win" replied Anna

Leo was the first to run at her, she slid between his legs to the other side before she got back up

"Afraid of attacking me princess?" teased Leo

She snickered and raised an eyebrow "I'm just working up an appetite for food later"

It was he turn to launch into him. She swung her sword at his trying not to trip.

Metal clashed with metal and she grunted. She was extremely tired and hungry.

Leo pushed her sword away making Anna do a backflip away from him. Sweat poured from her face "Is this all you got you amphibian?" she bellowed at him

"I'm a reptile!" he grunted as he caught up to her and knocked the sword out of her hand across the room"

_And yet no fear _wasall Leo could think

She round housed kicked him square in the chest making his sword fly away to.

He fell back onto his back sliding across the sewer. Anna jumped onto him, straddling his hips.

She heathed "My mistake" she breathed heavily

They both breathed heavily. Leo under her was shocked.

_This girl has moves _

"You won"

She smiled blowing a strand of hair in her face from her fallen bun of hair "I always win"

All of a sudden, the tables turned and Anna's head hit the cold ground hard and she was now pinned under Leo. The floor was cold and Leo's body was a sticky hot on top of her. She struggled for breath trying to break free from his hold. His hands were on her shoulders. He was _so heavy_. He looked square into her eyes. The warmth of his breath on her face. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _It wasn't supposed to end this way_.

Leonardo smiled cheekily then laughed.

"there's always a first, isn't there Anastasia?" he replied staring into her eyes, looking for fear _still none_

She lifted an eyebrow from underneath him, their bodies touching in more places then she wanted.

She snickered a little "I guess so Leonardo" she stared into his eyes raising an eyebrow "Well done, you beat me"

Leonardo carefully reached for her mask, still panting and gently removed it from her face revealing muddy, sweaty face. Her brown eyes were bigger then he expected. Her cheekbones were quite defined and she was quite tanned. She grimmed "Hmph, so I cannot have my secret identity no more?"

He smiled brighter "You are in good need of a wash" he panted a little

"You're not the only one who thinks that" she moaned

Their breathing calmed down, and sweat covered their body. He laughed a little

"Do you mind getting off me?" she asked getting impatient her eyebrow rising again

"Oh!" he said sheepishly and laughed a little before he rolled off her "Sorry" he muttered helping her up going red

She shrugged a little and sighed taking out her hair, letting it fall past her waist "Ugh, I need to wash"

Her long, brown thick hair was a mess, both sweaty and dirty mess. Her eyes were drooping a little but she tried to focus. She stretched a little bit while the Leo and Splinter talked of sleeping arrangements.

She watched Leonardo.

_That's something I can cross off my bucket list, wrestling with an oversized turtle… oh god, I've done so much since I left Beal. _

She smiled at that thought

_Maybe it was best for me to leave Beal… the best I was going to do was marry a warrior anyway…_

She looked back up at Leo who was in a deep conversation with Splinter and she smiled again

_This one, even though he is a turtle doesn't seem to bad…_

"Well now, Leonardo here will help you move in" Splinter piped up "I must congratulate you my son, the princess has obviously being trained well"

Anna legitimately smiled for the first time since meeting them. Leonardo couldn't also help but smile.

_She's a stuck up bitch but I guess living with her would make our lives more interesting._

"My trainer was only the best" she admitted

"Who did train you?" asked Splinter "I didn't realise women could practice in Beal"

"Oh, they cannot" she replied simply "My older brother taught me" she held her head high "Anyway, which way Leonardo?"

"Call me Leo" he told her "That's what the others call me"

"I like Leonardo" she replied

He chuckled "Okay Anastasia" he said before he began to walk away "Follow me"

She smiled a little before following him

He lead her to a small room with a mat laid out to be used as a bed. It was dark and it smelt horrible.

She looked around and Leonardo smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck "It may not be much"

She shook her head "It's better then what I have had in the past, I thankyou Leonardo" she praised him

She sat on the mat and closed her eyes and crossed her legs confusing Leonardo

She smiled with her eyes closed "This will be perfect"

The other turtles walked in "What is she doing in here?" they whispered to Leo

Her eyes snapped open "Why turtles, thankyou for coming to visit me" she jumped up

They looked at each other "Where's the mask?" asked the turtle with the orange masked

She looked at Leonardo "Well, I assume you also don't wear your masks around your home too?"

"Hmph, you wouldn't tell us apart" snickered the one with the red mask

She chuckled "So tell me turtles, how do I tell you apart?"

"raph" the turtle with the red masked turtle pointed to himself

"Raphael" she repeated walking over to a wall and eyeing the wall and the lines in them, tracing it with her finger

Raph rolled his eyes "Whatever" he muttered walking out

"Don" the purple masked one smiled

She smiled at him "Donetello" she repeated

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly

"Mikey?" he told her

"Michelangelo right?" she asked him

He nodded "Uhh yeah, mike works to…"

"Michelangelo" she snickered "I call everyone by their proper names"

Mikey nodded "So you into video games?" he asked

She shook her head "Video games?" she asked

"TV?" he asked more concerned

"I should explain that Beal is like… How do I explain? Medieval times of your earth" she shrugged

"So no electricity?" Don asked sitting down

She shrugged "We do have systems inserted when we are born-"

"Yes! I have heard of those! Fascinating by the way! Do they really?-"

"Don, lets save the questions for tomorrow. You wanna shower now?" asked Leo awkwardly

She smiled brightly bringing little warmth to the room "that would be delightful!"

The boys looked at each other… _They had a girl living with them_


End file.
